


Captivity

by madam_mess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Akande wakes up from dreaming about his years in solitary confinement. His past had never troubled him before, but now that he had something to lose it was terrifying to him.





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Bellsyblue on tumblr. My tumblr is madam-mess.

Akande never missed human interaction during his years in prison. Perhaps it was due to having never been close to someone before but he can’t remember ever feeling lonely when locked in his cell. He never wished that he could see or touch another person or that he could hear something other than silence accompanied by his own breathing and footsteps. He never wanted anything. Everything simply was. **  
**

He couldn’t seem to understand why it was so different now. Why did the sound of his breathing drive him insane? Why for the first time in so long was he scared of being alone? He doesn’t know why he wakes up in a cold sweat when he dreams of prison until he remembers the young man sleeping next to him.

His good arm wraps tightly around Lucio’s waist, pulling the young man’s back flush against his chest. The warmth of another human acts as a lifeline to him but he finds that it isn’t enough. He scoots down on the bed slightly, pressing slow kisses across the smaller man’s bare shoulder and up to the back of his neck. Lucio twists in his arms tiredly turning to face his boyfriend and humming quietly as the kisses are directed to his face now.

It’s as if Akande is mapping out all of the younger man’s features with his lips. He starts at Lucio’s forehead, holding a kiss there for a moment before kissing down the side of his face and across the bridge of his nose. He presses his lips gently to Lucio’s eyelids before finally kissing his lips softly. Akande has always loved the feeling of Lucio’s lips against his own but in this case even more so.

His mind was swarming at the idea of losing what he had here. He had never been afraid of anything until he fell in love with this man and now he was absolutely petrified of losing this. The memories of years spent alone in captivity meant nothing to him until they became the thing that he feared most.

And so he presses his lips firmly to Lucio’s again, grateful for the soft familiarity that he finds there. He can’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he is waking up his lover in the middle of the night. The only thing that matters to him now is the feeling of Lucio’s warmth against him, reminding him that he is here.


End file.
